Assassin Shadow, The Shadow Claw
by Kachorro
Summary: Un Pokémon buscando obtener poder y riquezas para un fin que el cree correcto se embarca en una aventura que esta mas haya de lo que sus mas locos sueños le hubieran hecho creer, sin embargo sus decisiones le llevan a descubrir y meterse en cosas que cambiaran el mundo como el lo conoce. Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno, Sangre, Furry/Antropomorfos
Bueno chicos han pasado muchas cosas desde que deje de publicar historias, pero esta semana que viene intentare ponerme al corriente con algunas de las historias que ya están listas. Veré lo posible de actualizar las mas pedidas, solo les suplico un poco de paciencia pues estoy intentando adaptarme a mi trabajo nuevo y cambio de horarios.

Sin mas les traigo una de las obras que tenia listas para este año, quería esperar hasta mi cumple pero de momento solo les traigo una intro de este nuevo cross que se me ocurrio, cabe aclarar que ninguna de las franquicies me pertenece, solo hago este tipo de locuras para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Otra cosa que me gustaría decir, es que nuevamente hare uso de la Temática Furry/Antropodo como quieran decirle, pues seria muy complicado que los Pokémon cuadrúpedos no puedan defenderse bien ante esta… desventaja por asi llamarla.

Bueno comencemos…

* * *

Assassin Shadow, Shadow Claw

\- Bien muchachos -Habló una sombra en un rincón donde varias criaturas de aspecto rudo miraban en aquella dirección, se podían mirar unos ojos celestes y una silueta que estaba cruzada de brazos llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Dejad que os diga lo que piensa Brecha Negra- Mencionó este acercándose a una mesa donde fue iluminado por las velas dejándose ver como una entidad fantasmal y amorfa, posee una melena blanca, unos ojos de color celeste y una presa roja rodeando su cuello la cual toma la forma de una mandíbula logrando intimidar a algunos de los que le vieran -Preguntad, si el nuevo capitán... ¿Puede ofrecer una vida de tesoros, saqueos y aventuras? -Cuestionó aquella sombra mientras se sembraba la curiosidad por la respuesta- Si.

 _Se puede ver un ser con capucha blanca cubriendo su cabeza sin embargo su nariz negra y su hocico de pelaje azul sobresalen de esta. La oscuridad de la capucha hacia que sus ojos rojos fueran como unos faros brillantes, vestía una gabardina que incluía aquella capucha blanca, un peto, espaldar, hombrera y fundas para armas._

\- Pues entre los caballeros de buena fortuna que navegan por el occidente de Kanto, es el de los mas astutos y sagaces -Seguía relatando aquella figura en las sombras mientras tomaba una botella que estaba frente a la mesa y así darle un buen trago- Hubo un tiempo, en que creí ser el más letal azote de los mares… Ha -Expreso con algo de disgusto-

 _En este momento se mira al encapuchado enfundar dos espadas en su cintura, ocultaba su identidad colocando aquella capucha, dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr por la cubierta del barco donde se encontraba, salto cayendo sobre un cañón y este lo uso de impulso para saltar y tomar una cuerda a la que se aferro._ _  
_  
\- Puedo asegurarles que ese Pokémon, es un auténtico Raikou sin miedo.

 _El encapuchado se impulsa de las cuerdas anteriormente mencionadas para saltar con fuerza y caer encima de su víctima matándolo al instante mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por más enemigos._

\- Causante de estragos y caos, le he visto despejar un Galeón de Sinnoh sin pestañear- _la figura arroja una esfera negra al suelo creando una cortina de humo mientras sus enemigos caen de uno en uno donde la cámara enfoca espinas moradas encajadas en el cuello y cargadas de veneno haciendo que las venas de las victimas se resaltaran en negro_ -Luchar como si fuera un Hooundoom enfurecido e infectado por el Pokerus, es un Demonio vestido de Pokémon.

 _Ninguno de sus enemigos fue rival y perecieron ante su habilidad, ahora caminaba por aquel Galeón de Sinnoh_.

Y es listo de verdad, sabe como moverse entre cada peñasco y grieta de estas regiones _\- Se ve un curioso Pokémon de pelaje azul sumergido bajo el mar atravesando aguas infestadas de Sharkpedos y Gyarados. La secuencia cambia a una jungla donde unos Bisharp cargaban un cofre hasta que este les emboscó. Y para culminar la tercera secuencia mostraba al Pokemon colocándose sus ropas, mientras en una cama se encontraban una Vaporeon y una Flareon cubriendo sus cuerpos con una sabana mirando al sujeto partir_ \- Así que si es fortuna y aventura lo que buscáis, el Capitán Kachorro Kenway es vuestro hombre, pero...- Dice la sombra dejándose ver como Darkrai, Brecha Negra -No os metáis en sus asuntos, pues ese Pokémon esconde un misterio... Que no me atrevo a preguntar...

* * *

Espero que este nuevo proyecto les haya llamado la atención y si lo están pensando o no, pues la respuesta es… Si, planeo hacer un cross con cada una de las 4 primeras franquicias y quizás con las de Brotherhood y Revelations pero esa es otra historia, con respecto a los nombres que tendrán los personajes es solo punto y aparte algunos si tendrán su nombre de Pokemon solo sera complementados de momento seria todo, me despido de ustedes y solo puedo pedirles, esperen lo mejor por que paciencia jejeje creo que ya me han tenido mucha, nos leemos.


End file.
